Over the Garden Wall: Final Scene
by AshleyRae117
Summary: This is Chapter 10 is the series. Wirt is wandering the woods in search for his brother, Gregory, who sacrificed himself in order to save his older brother. Beatrice, a talking blue bird who had been a part of the brothers' journey was caught in the blizzard and was fortunately reunited with Wirt, after being separated. They find Greg, but this story takes an unexpected ending.


Over the Garden Wall: FanFiction

Wirt traveled through the blizzard with Beatrice shivering in his arms. Being frozen numb head to toe, the only thing that motivated Wirt to keep moving was his desperation to find his little brother. It was dark, and Wirt was wandering aimlessly, calling out for Gregory. "Greg? Greg!" Wirt yelled through the trees.

"I thought it was this way," Beatrice said. She had seen Greg before the wind carried her tiny bird body away. In the distance, Wirt noticed something.

"A light," Wirt said, as they approached what appeared to be the Woodsman's lantern. Wirt picked it up and used the light to look around at the darkened forest.

"Whoa," Beatrice said. "What happened here?" They both looked around at the destruction that lay before them. They slowly wandered around when Wirt saw his little brother.

"Greg!" Wirt yelled and ran to him. Greg had given himself to The Beast in order to protect his older brother, and he was now suffering the consequences. Greg looked completely worn and tired. His body was limp and grey. Twigs and leaves surrounded his almost lifeless body. The Beast was turning him into an edelwood tree, to join the forest of other lost children.

"Wirt?" Greg asked in a weak voice. He weakly opened his eyes to see his big brother right in front of him.

"It's me!" Wirt replied.

"Wirt, I did it! I beat the Beast…" Greg's voice was weak. "I'm sorry, Wirt."

"Oh no, Greg," Wirt said as he began to cry. "It's my fault. It's my fault we ended up here. Everything has been my fault! I should've been more-" But then Greg cut him off.

"No, I mean… my rock facts rock…I stole it, Wirt. I stole it from Old Lady Daniels. I'm a stealer." Greg pulled out his little rock and made it say weakly, "And that's a rock fact…"

"What? No, Greg. That doesn't matter."

"It does matter!" Greg said through a cough. "You have to return it for me, okay?"

"No!" Wirt shouted as he pushed the little rock away. "You can give it to her yourself. Come on… we have to get…" Wirt paused as he tried to think of the perfect name for Greg's frog. "Jason Thunderburker.. We have to get Jason Thunderburker home, right?"

"Jason Thunderburker," Greg replied. "The perfect frog… name…" Then Greg closed his eyes.

"Greg?" Wirt said. "Greg?!"

"Come on, let's get him out of this!" Beatrice exclaimed. Wirt nodded and quickly started breaking off the branches of the edelwood. But in the background, Wirt could here the demented singing of The Beast.

"Quick, we've got to get him out!" Wirt yelled in a panic. He knew The Beast would be there to taunt him at any moment. Then out of nowhere, the deep, booming voice of The Beast spoke to Wirt.

"You are too late to save your brother. He is now becoming a part of my forest."

"Shut up, shut up!" Wirt yelled into the cold air. He continues trying to break the branches growing out of his little brother.

"He is too weak to go home now. You best be on your way, unless you wish to join him?" The Beast revealed his glowing eyes through the trees. Wirt said nothing but continued to break the branches off of Greg. "You know you're only hurting him, don't you?" The Beast asked calmly. "Your brother is gone now, I am afraid."

"Change him back or get away from me!" Wirt cried, now breathing heavier and more panicked.

"I'm sorry, Boy, but this cannot be undone. Once a tree, always a tree." Wirt began to cry. Out of frustration, Wirt threw the lantern in the direction of The Beast. The Beast dodged it and began laughing his overly happy, evil laugh. The lantern hit the frozen ground and shattered, sending flames in all directions. Wirt screamed and jumped onto his feet. "Look what you have done now, Boy." Wirt watched as flames surrounded him.

"Wirt!" Beatrice yelled from high above. "We need to get out of here or you'll die, too!"

"I'm not leaving him!" Wirt cried as he fell back to his knees and held onto Greg, who was now a little edelwood tree.

"We've got to go!" Beatrice cried.

"Then go!" Wirt yelled. He cried and held on to Greg. He couldn't open his eyes. He knew Beatrice had flown away. He could smell the burning edelwood, but still he didn't move. Wirt held on to Greg and cried, and just listened to The Beast sing his awful song through the roaring flames until he couldn't hear the music anymore.


End file.
